The Ice Queen and the Earth King
by Gemini's-Are-Badass
Summary: A story about my OC Blizzard and the adorable Earth King Amaimon :) One of my fav characters on the show. I loves him soooo much. Ok well plz review and enjoy :) The first chapter is only a little bit of backround for the real story which takes place after Rin and Yukio kick Satan's ass XD
1. Chapter 1

_ "Amaimon."_

_ "Hmm?"_

_ "I think I like you." Then, for the first time in her life, the Demon Queen of Ice smiled. She looked up at the young Earth King with her very first smile spread across her face. Her heart fluttered in her chest, waiting for his reply to her confession. When she heard a laugh she almost thought he was about to refuse her feelings but then,_

_ "You're really pretty when you smile ya know?" She looked up to see the young Demon Earth King smiling down at her._

_ "Does that mean that you?" With a nod, the two young rules of Ice and Earth began their relationship, unaware of the dangers and tragedy that will befall them in the distant future._

_***10 Years later***_

_ "Aniue, she's not here." The Earth King sat on a small boulder under the black skies of Gehenna waiting for his beloved Ice Queen._

_ "Now, now Ototou, remember she does have a Kingdome, or should I say Queendome, to rule over. She's probably just running late is all." Mephisto Pheles stood next to his younger brother to wait for young Blizzard to come running towards them._

_ "But Aniue, she's never been this late bef-" Before Amaimon could finish his sentence a power surge rushed over the two brothers and an icy cold blast of wind followed right after. Amaimon's head whipped around in the direction of the wind to see a bright white light on the horizon, and in the direction of Blizzard's home territory. "Aniue."_

_ "I know. Let's go." The two took off to see what had happened only to arrive at a large ice dome that had formed around all of the Demon Ice Queen's territory. Many other demons were present and stunned at the sight before them. Then one particular demon caught Mephisto's eye. "Frost!"_

_ The small baby-blue and white furred cat turned his attention to the one who called him. Instantly turning his attention to Amaimon who was still looking at the ice dome._

_ "Amaimon."_

_ "Frost what happened here? Where is Blizzard?" Mephisto's questions turned the duel-tailed cat's attention back to him, but the small feline didn't answer. "Frost!" The cat winced at the anger in Mephisto's voice._

_ "She, she was protecting her home. Claude, he, he was attacking and, she didn't know what else to do. He was burning everything, it was all melting and they were all dying. She was just trying to protect everyone." This snapped Amaimon out of his trance and he focused on the now crying feline in front of him._

_ "Frost, where is she?" The cat didn't answer, he just sat there and cried even more. "FROST!" Before Amaimon could get any closer to him, Mephisto grabbed hold of his arm and turned his little brother around to face him._

_ "Amaimon, stop. It's not Frost's fault. Don't make him feel worse." Mephisto didn't have to heart to look his little brother in the eyes at the moment. All he could do was watch the ground and listen as his brother crumpled to the ground at the loss of his beloved Blizzard. "Let's go Amaimon, we shouldn't stay here." Mephisto had to all but drag his brother to a more secluded area of Gehenna. When they were alone, Amaimon began to do something he had never done before. He began to cry. That's all he could do, he couldn't speak, only sobs and soft whimpers were able to form on the Earth King's lips. Only one word was able to tumble out of his mouth._

_ "Blizzard…. Blizzard….. Blizzard." With sobs between every chant of her name Amaimon was reduced to a sobbing mess from which not even Mephisto could help him from. They waited there, in the dark corner Mephisto had brought them to, for Satan knows how long before Amaimon finally stopped crying. He said nothing to his older brother as he got up and walked away to who knows where. Mephisto knew that following his brother wouldn't do any good for either of them at the time, so he left Amaimon alone to heal from this tragedy the best way he knew how._

_ "Blizzard, what were you thinking?" Mephisto looked to the black sky of Gehenna with this thought in his head. Soon, he too got up and left to some unknown part of Gehenna. With the brothers going their separate ways and Blizzard gone, the gears had been set in motion for the future's grand events._

__Well this is only part of the backround of my story. The real story begins after Rin and Yukio beat Satan. Plz review and more will be made and uploaded sooner than you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

_***200 Years Later in Assiha***_

Mephisto sat at his office desk filling out stacks of paper work that the Vatican had assigned him. After the battle with Satan the Head Master of True Cross Academy had been swamped with all this paperwork.

"I swear, they're doing this just to torture me." With a sigh, Mephisto turned his head to look out the window almost instantly regretting this action. He was met with seeing his little brother, Amaimon, sitting on the railing of his balcony, head resting on his knees and arms crossed. He hated seeing his little Ototou like this. It was almost that day again. That day, 200 years ago, when Amaimon's beloved Queen of Ice had died protecting the land she loved back in Gehenna. Mephisto turned away, not wanting to see his little brother's crestfallen face.

"Aniue, do you have any sweets left?" Amaimon mumbled, not looking in his older brother's direction. With a sad smile, Mephisto grabbed one of the bags of candy he kept in his desk for his little brother and got up to hand it to him. Amaimon took it without another word and started to eat the sugary little candies. Sifting through the bag for the ones that were colored blue or white.

_I wish he didn't look like that. I can never stand to see him with that terrible, distant look in his eyes. He just looks so empty. _Mephisto let his thoughts wander for a little before returning to his gruesome and torturous paperwork. _If only, _he thought, _If only little Blizzard was still here with him. Maybe then he'd still smile like before._ With that final thought, he began the paperwork once more.

_***Within the realm of Gehenna***_

"AGAIN! ONCE AGAIN I FAILED TO MELT THAT DAMNED ICE OF HER'S!" The Demon King of Fire was throwing yet another fit of rage within his castle throne room. Burning everything and anything he could get his hands on, even his own demons. It had been 200 years, 200 pain staking years when he last fought the Demon Ice Queen before she froze her land in a dome of ice that he had yet to melt.

"It's only ice and yet I still can't seem to melt it! How could mere ice withstand my flames for 200 years!? It's impossible! Ice is weak and frail while fire is strong and powerful! I should be able to melt it with no problem and yet it still defies me!" Pacing around his now charred throne room he started to let his thoughts wander from one thing to another. Finally an idea came to the hot-headed (no pun intended) Fire King.

"If I can't melt down that damned weakling's home then maybe, yes, I'll kill the very person she loved most. I'll kill the Demon Earth King Amaimon, and while I'm at it, why not kill the traitor Mephisto too. Heh, and why not kill the Sons of Satan as well, there as useless as Blizzard was now that they oppose Lord Satan's rule. Yes, this will most defiantly be fun for me, kill the beloved of the now deceased Ice Queen and have some collateral damage in the process."

With that, the Fire King left the confines of his castle and headed for the gate that lead to the realm of Assiha, unaware of what was happening within the ice of a certain dome over a certain icy land that once had his attention.

_***Above the Land of Ice and Snow***_

_What? What's going on? He what? He, he's going to Assiha? Wait, how, how am I able to move? I shouldn't be able to move for another 800 years. The ice, is it melting? No, the ice is fine, it's me. I'm willing the ice to let me out. I have to get out, I can't let Claude do it. I have to stop him. I have to protect them. I have to keep them safe. I have to, because, because he's there. I know it. He's there, in Assiha, my beloved Earth King. He's there, with the twin Princes and with his older brother. They have to be warned. I have to warn them. I have to._

_Amaimon._

The ice dome over the land began to glow once more just like it had done when it was first created 200 years ago, at the very top a figure had started to form. It was small and stood at the top for only a moment before it had jumped down and landed on the ground in front of what used to be the entrance into the Land of Ice and Snow. Several demons had gathered and stared in awe at the small form in front of them. The girl whom they had believed died long ago was right there, alive and well, standing proud in front of them. As more demons began to gather, the ones that had arrived first had kneeled down and bowed before the girl. Soon shouts were heard and a chant began.

"She lives! She lives! The Demon Queen of Ice lives!" There were many who had questions but Blizzard didn't have time. She had a bigger objective to handle, stopping Claude. A hand fell on her shoulder causing her to jump and turn and see and old and very familiar face.

"Hello, my Queen. It's good to see you again." The man kneeled before her like a knight and for the first time in 200 years, the demons of Gehenna saw, once again, the Ice Queen's smile.

"It's good to see you too Asural. I-"

"I already know. I believe you should take this with you to the world of Assiha." Asural hands her something that she never thought to see again. "I know the Crystal Ice Staff will come in handy for you Blizzard." Another smile graces Blizzard's pale lips.

"Thank you Asural. Now I have to-"

"Already taken care of." Now it's Asural's turn to smile as he whistles. As he does, a large figure bounds towards the two and knocks Blizzard onto her back. The small girl is then graced with a rough tongue licking her face.

"Frost!" She laughs and nuzzles her face into the soft fur of her old companion. The large feline, unable to contain his happiness that his mistress is alive, continues to lick her face.

"Blizzard! I missed you so much! Please never leave me like that again!" The duel-tailed cat stops the bombard of licks to look into Blizzard's ice-blue eyes.

"I understand that Frost but we have to go." The cat's look turned serious and he nodded. Letting Blizzard stand, he crouched down to allow his mistress onto his back. Settling into the right position as to where she won't fall off, Blizzard turns to Asural with a look of determination. "Asural, is I don't return, please watch over my people for me. Don't let them lose hope. Make sure they don't give up, if they are to die, tell them to die fighting."

"And if you do return? What will you do?" The look on Blizzard's face changed.

"If I do return, it may not be for long." She gives one last smile to her old friend and in seconds she and Frost and on their way to the gate that leads to the realm of Assiha. When they reach their goal, Blizzard jumps off Frost's back, causing the feline a bit of confusion.

"Blizzard?" The Ice Queen turns to look her faithful pet in the face.

"I'm sorry Frost, you can't come to Assiha with me." Shock spreads across the feline's face before quickly turning into determination.

"I have to come with you! I won't leave you alone again!" With tears starting to form at the edges of his eyes Frost tries to walk to the gate to Assiha but Blizzard is quick to stop him.

"I don't want you to come with me Frost. I can't risk you getting hurt, and I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened back then. If you hadn't kept Claude back he might have really killed me and everyone we know might not be alive today within the ice dome. I know you want to help but the best way to help me right now is to stay here and watch over everyone. Here," Blizzard puts a small snowflake shaped charm onto Frost's collar, "this will let you and only you in and out of our home. Don't let it fall into the wrong hands and don't let it break. Got it?" With a sad look, Frost nods to her and backs away from the gate.

With a quick hug good-bye, Blizzard steps into the gate and is instantly transported to the world of Assiha. She looks around and is immediately taken aback by how beautiful Assiha looks. Shaking her head as to refocus he mind she sniffs the air around her. She sighs as she realizes that she is no where near her destination.

"I have to find him. No matter what, I have to fine them all and warn them about Claude." With that, she unconsciously grabs hold of her pentagram necklace. The black gem standing out from her pale skin. With the same determination she had before, she sets off to find them. To find her beloved and missed Earth King, his older brother and the Sons of Satan.


	3. Chapter 3

_***3 Days Later***_

"Finally! It took me three days but I'm finally finished!" Pushing away from his desk Mephisto slumped in his chair. He had finally finished all of the dastardly paper work those damned Vatican had made him do. He swore that it was just a legal form of torture! Although, he wouldn't put it across the Vatican to use other ways to torture him. With a shiver, the purple-haired demon spun in his chair, contemplating what to do next. Just as he was about to get up to leave his office, the door opened and in walked his little Ototou. Just like is had been for a while now, Amaimon's face had a saddened look on it, his eyes nothing but lifeless holes. With nothing but an almost inaudible sigh, Amaimon plopped himself down onto his Aniue's couch. Lying there and staring at the ceiling his mind flashed back to one of his memories with Blizzard.

_*Flashback*_

"_Amaimon, where are you taking me?" Blizzard asked. Not only was she blindfolded but Amaimon refused to tell her where exactly they were headed. Letting out a somewhat annoyed huff she asked him once again where they were going but still receiving no answer from the Earth Kind she treasured as her own. After about three more attempts she got a response from him._

"_Just wait and see Miss Impatience, we're almost there." With another huff, Blizzard let Amaimon guide her to Satan knows where. Suddenly a hand had yanked her to a stop a little too harshly. "Sorry, you were about to fall off the cliff. Did I hurt you?" She shook her head._

"_I should be asking you that. Did your hand freeze?" There she went again. Always more worried about him than her own well being. Although, he did think it was pretty cute._

"_No, my hand is fine. It didn't freeze."_

"_That's good." She smiled. "But can I take this thing off now?" Pointing to the blindfold Blizzard gives him a small, almost playful pout. "I wanna know where I am exactly. If you remember I haven't been to many parts of Gehenna before." With a laugh, Amaimon unties the blindfold. Blizzard blinks a few times to get her eyes adjusted to the light that had hit her eyes, even if it was only a small amount of light coming from the black skies above them. When she is able to see, Blizzard is looking out over her own land. The cliff that Amaimon had brought them to gave them the most beautiful outlook of the land she cherished. She stands there in total shock, her brain trying to wrap her thoughts around the situation as Amaimon's hand slips into hers. As if snapping out of a trance, Blizzard jumps up and makes a sound that sounded like a squeal of joy and wraps her arms around Amaimon in a tight hug._

"_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I've never been able to see my home from such a wonderful view before! I-I-I love it Amaimon! I really love it!" She pulls away from her Earth King showing him the brightest smile he's ever seen to grace her face. With a smile of his own, Amaimon's hand once again finds the Ice Queen's._

"_I'm glad you love it Blizzard. I found it just for you and me."_

"_Amaimon."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I love you."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Biting his lip, Amaimon feels the tears that threaten to fall from his eyes. The first time Blizzard had ever told him that she loved him. The first time anyone told him that they loved him. Now, he'll never hear those words come from those beautifully pale lips again. Feeling his heart start to ache in his chest, Amaimon turns over of the couch to face away from everything. He didn't want to see anything or anyone at the moment. He knew that his Aniue was watching him, waiting to see what he would do, see if he'd actually speak today. No, he wasn't in the mood to talk. If it were up to him he'd never speak again, but he knew that that wasn't the answer at all. For now, he just wanted to be alone in the one place he knew he wouldn't be bothered and he was already there.

Hearing his older brother sigh told him that he would be alone for the rest of the day.

"Amaimon?" Mephisto's voice had genuine concern within it.

"Yes Aniue? What is it?" Was Amaimon's reply. He sounded as lifeless as he looked.

"I'll be gone for the rest of the day. If you need anything you know where to find it. But, please, if you get angry, just, just try not to destroy everything in here okay?"

"Okay." That was all Mephisto got for a reply. With another sigh he left his little Ototou alone in the confines of his office. _As much as I hate leaving him alone, it's really the only thing I can do. Even if I stayed he still would've just lied there and not said a single word to me. Nothing has ever cheered him up since then. Never once have I ever seen a real smile on his face since then. I miss that smile of his, I miss seeing them smile together._ Shaking his head, Mephisto made his way down the hallways of True Cross Academy wishing he didn't have to attend to the 'mandatory' staff meetings. As he entered the room and took his seat at the front of the table, his mind wandered almost immediately after the meeting had started.

_*Flashback*_

"_Gah! Blizzard! That's cold!" Amaimon stood in the center of his make-shift snow ring that was supposed to be protecting him from the snowballs that came flying at him. It seemed to Mephisto that his little Ototou had forgotten that Blizzard __controlled__ snow, not just lived in it._

"_You should've been paying attention Amaimon!" Blizzard's laugh rang throughout the icy forest they were playing in. Amaimon being the way he is tried to throw yet another snowball at his cute little Ice Queen but, once again, failed miserably._

"_Ototou, I don't think you're going to be able to hit her. She has more experience with snow and ice than either of us combined." Mephisto smiled down at his little brother and eventual little sister, knowing that it would irritate Amaimon._

"_Shut it! I know that, but I can still try!" With the last word he threw another snowball and this time was actually able to catch Blizzard off guard and the ball of frozen water was able to hit her dead-on in her face. Everything went silent. Neither Amaimon or Mephisto expected that he would actually hit her._

"_B-Blizzard, uh, I didn't think that-"_

"_You are so gonna get it for that one Amaimon!" Blizzard had wiped away the snow from her face to reveal an evil grin on her face. Know he was in for the ride of his life, Amaimon tried to run. Emphasis on tried. Before he could get two steps away, his ankle was caught by a snake made of ice and he was hung upside down by said ankle. Not being able to break free Amaimon tried using his own powers, forgetting that the earth in the Land of Ice and Snow is completely frozen solid. Basically, Amaimon was completely and utterly powerless to stop the Ice Queen from acting out her revenge._

"_Aniue! Help me!" Amaimon pleaded to his older brother, who, in turn, started to laugh at him. Amaimon let out an aggravated grunt. "I'm serious! I need help!" When Mephisto looked at his brother he was granted to pleasure of seeing him pleated by a snowball. Guess where it hit?_

"_Sorry Ototou, you deserve a few snowballs to the face for that one. And besides, when will I ever get the honor of seeing you totally helpless like this again?" With angry shouts from Amaimon and hysterical laughter from both Mephisto and Blizzard, the trio soon calmed down enough to resume their harmless games in Blizzard's home of snow and ice._

_*End of Flashback*_

Smiling, Mephisto had yet to notice that he was being called. It took at smack to the back of the head from one of the physics teachers to snap him back to the present day.

"Sir, if you're not going to pay any attention during today's meeting than maybe you should leave." With embarrassment and annoyance plastered on his face, Mephisto did just that, he left the meeting. With old memories resurfacing, Mephisto started to feel the same way he did when she had left them. He felt as thought part of his heart was missing. Losing Blizzard had basically caused him to lose both her and his precious little brother. Now outside, Mephisto decided to go out into the woods that surrounded one side of True Cross Academy. Finding a spot that looked out over a vast amount of land, he was left alone to his thoughts once more, only this time voicing them to himself.

"If only I'd suggested that we go look for her that day. Maybe, maybe things would be different. Maybe Blizzard would still be here. Maybe then, maybe then I wouldn't have such a guilty mind about it." He chuckled a bit. "I never would've imagined, me, Mephisto Pheles, feeling guilty. That girl, I never could believe the effect she had on both me and Amaimon. Only her, only Blizzard had ever made Amaimon smile the way he did when she was around. Only Blizzard could ever make me, make me feel guilty for a decision I hadn't made." With a sigh Mephisto continued to stare out at nothing. _I wonder what he's thinking right now, my saddened little Ototou._


	4. Chapter 4

_***The Anniversary of Her Death***_

_**As a note for readers, this chapter takes place 4 days after Chapter 3. So as of now a week has passed within the story. Now on with the show **___

"Aniue, it was today." Amaimon's flat voice floated to Mephisto's ears for the second time that day. Yes, today was the day. The one day every year he loathed but at the same time was saddened by it. Today was the day that Blizzard died. He stopped writing his report on the Okumura Twin's latest mission and stepped out onto the balcony where his little brother was sitting. A sad smile placed itself on Mephisto's lips.

"Yes, it was today." Amaimon stayed silent for a moment. Looking out at nothing in particular.

"Today, 200 years ago, was the day she left." Without having to look at his little brother Mephisto knew that he was crying, just as Amaimon had done every time on this day for 200 years. "I want her back, Aniue. I miss her. A lot." This was nothing new. It was the same thing every year and yet each time his brother would say those words they always pulled at his heart.

"I know Ototou, I know." As always, Mephisto didn't have the heart to look at his brother knowing full well that if he did he would lose all emotional control and break down crying just as Amaimon had done. With both brothers looking off the balcony, neither had noticed a sudden chill in the air.

_***Outside True Cross Academy's Barrier***_

_**Another side not for those who are unaware. In the anime True Cross has a demon repelling barrier around it. That is all **___

With Crystal Ice Staff in hand, Blizzard made her way around the academy's perimeter, trying her best to find an opening. Although she was hoping not to, for if she did that meant Claude was already inside the building. Sadly, her hopes were shattered as she found that one of the many charms she had seen around the school was burned away. Knowing that whoever was in there was in danger, Blizzard rushed into the opening, only to be stopped by a bullet that had hit the ground in front of her. She looked up to see a group of students (Yay! Rin and the others are being mentioned now! Don't get used to them though XP ) standing in her way.

"Who are you and why are you here?" One boy had a sword on his back that he quickly unsheathed. Immediately, blue flames surrounded his body and another boy's body as well. Recognizing the blue flames, Blizzard put her hands up in a surrendering manner.

"My name is Blizzard. Please, I'm not here to fight you."

"And why should we believe that?" A boy with blonde and brunet hair spoke up.

"Because," Blizzard kneeled on the ground and put the Crystal Ice Staff on the ground in front of her. "the real threat has already gotten into this area. If you look over there you'll see a charm that's burned away. I can't use fire, I'm the Demon Queen of Ice. Please you have to believe me. I'm not a threat to you or anyone else that is here." As she spoke the blond and brunet haired boy went to see is she had told the truth about the burned charm. "I'm here to find someone that I know can help defeat the demon that I've been tracking for a week now. Please, I'm here to help you two as well, you, the Sons of Satan, are also targets of the Demon Fire King Claude."

"She's telling the truth!" The others looked back to the boy that had checked the charm.

"Are you sure Bon?" Bon nodded.

"She's telling the truth Rin. The charm's burned." Rin lowered the sword, finally sheathing it. The blue flames disappeared as well.

"Yukio, call Mephisto and let him know."

"Right, Nii-san." Yukio pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. With the news sent to the Head Master, Rin led Blizzard to her very much wanted destination with the others in tow behind her. As they neared Mephisto's office, Blizzard felt and sense of unease hit her. Not wanting to be caught off guard, she tightened her grip on the Crystal Ice Staff, ready to attack or defend if she must. With a knock to his door, Yukio opened the door to Mephisto's office.

"Sir Pheles, we have someone who wishes to see you." As Blizzard moves to get in front of the boy she sees a bright light headed towards a very familiar green haired Demon Earth King.

"AMAIMON GET OFF THE BALCONY!" Just as her words reached his ears the ball of fire hit the balcony. Acting quickly, Blizzard puts up an ice wall as a defense against the blazing heat, protecting Rin and the others as well as herself knowing full well that Mephisto and Amaimon had dodged the attack at the last second. The wall held but she had been pushed back by the force of the attack. She held her ground as the fire began to burn hotter with each passing second. Eventually, after what seemed like a life time to the Ice Queen, the fire stopped and the wall disappeared.

Moving past the charred remains of Mephisto's desk, Blizzard ran out onto the balcony. Looking around, she saw nothing, but she did hear a laugh. She knew that Claude was close, but the Fire King knew better than to attack now that everyone within the room was on guard. Blizzard continued to look off the balcony for any signs of movement but found none. Finally deeming it safe for the time being, Blizzard went back into the semi-charred office.

"What the hell was that?!" Rin was yelling while helping a blond girl to her feet. It seemed to Blizzard that no one was harmed.

"That was Claude, the Demon Fire King. That's the one I was telling you about. He's the one that's-"

"Impossible." Everyone turned to look at Mephisto and Amaimon who now had looks of shock plastered across their faces. Mephisto took a few steps forward so that he was now standing next to Yukio. "This can't be, can it?" His voice was barely audible.

With her eyes to the ground, Blizzard thought she had no words to say to the two brothers she had missed so much, but she couldn't stay silent. No, she couldn't stay silent, not right now, now when everyone in the room was in danger. With a shaky breath, Blizzard spoke for the first time in 200 years.

"Hi Mephisto, hi Amaimon. It, I," Struggling for words, Blizzard decided that she would let her heart speak instead of her mind. With another breath she spoke the words she had wanted to say to them for so long. "I missed you guys so much." She finally looked up, the smile that Mephisto and Amaimon had missed so much was right there in front of them once again. Yes, she was back. It wasn't an illusion, it wasn't some kind of sick, cruel, twisted joke.

Blizzard was alive.


	5. Chapter 5

_***His Queen of Ice Returns to Him***_

_*Last Chapter*_

"_I missed you guys so much." She finally looked up, the smile that Mephisto and Amaimon had missed so much was right there in front of them once again. Yes, she was back. It wasn't an illusion, it wasn't some kind of sick, cruel, twisted joke._

_Blizzard was alive._

_*Now back to the main story __*_

As she stood dead center of the semi-charred office, Blizzard once again looked to the ground. She didn't know what would happen next. So many thoughts ran through her mind, that is, until she felt arms wrap around her and pull her into a tight, almost crushing hug. Immediately she tried to push whichever one was hugging her off but they held her tight.

"You have so much explaining to do young lady." Mephisto let go and brushed off the frost that started to form on his clothes. "Do you know how long we wished for you to show up? How many times Amaimon and I couldn't do anything because we couldn't stand the thought that you were gone?" Blizzard looked up and saw that the Mephisto Pheles was crying. Looking over at Amaimon she saw the same thing. Silent tears were running down her Earth King's face. Before she had a chance to speak, yet another pair of arms embraced her in another tight hug.

"I missed you so much." His voice was choked and it cracked a little. Amaimon was so happy though. He finally got to hold her again. That same coolness rushed over his skin as Blizzard's powers started to slowly lower his body temperature and freeze his clothing. Hearing a soft sob from under him, Amaimon pulled away from the Ice Queen to see that she was holding back tears that were threatening to fall from her icy blue eyes. Holding her tightly once again he spoke in a soft tone, a tone that told her it was alright. "I missed you so much, Blizzard. I'm so glad, I'm so glad that you're alive." A cry finally left the once bitter and lonely Ice Queen's lips. Crumpling to the floor, still in Amaimon's arms, Blizzard began to cry. Cold tears left her eyes and soaked Amaimon's shoulder. Mephisto was no better than the two on the floor. Watching the small a frail Ice Queen cling to his little brother was heart wrenching even to him.

Small, faint whispers were never noticed from the three demons. None caring that they still had the audience of students.

"Should we tell them that we're still here?" Whispered Bon. He was answered with an elbow to the ribs by the blonde girl.

"Shhhh!" As in turns out, all the students who stood watching the scene in front of them were also reduced to tears.

_You have got to be kidding me, they're all crying! Am I the only one who thinks this is weird? I mean for God's sake! _Bon thought.

"Shiemi, do you have a tissue?" Rin asked the blond girl who in turn, blew her nose in one tissue and handed Rin the box that Izumo, the purple-haired girl with pig-tails, had handed her earlier. "Thank you. Shima, here." Rin handed the box to a pink haired boy who stood next to him. Shima handed the box to his friend Konekomaru. Eventually, everyone was able to collect themselves and Yukio was about to speak up when Blizzard beat him to the goal.

"I-I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but I have to warn you about Claude. There's a reason he's here in Assiha." Amaimon's expression suddenly turned serious and both demon rules stood. "Mephisto, I'm putting this bluntly. They," she points to the group who are still standing in the door way. "All of them are in danger. So are you and Amaimon." Mephisto knew where this was leading. He sat down in a chair that hadn't been burned by the fire and motioned for Blizzard to continue. As she explains Claude's plans the others had taken up spots around the small Ice Queen, lingering on her every word knowing full well that if they missed just one detail it could mean life or death for them all. When she finished Mephisto had a very concerned expression donned on his face. With a sigh he started giving instructions.

"This is a very serious matter indeed. For now, Rin, Yukio and you other ExWires should stay alert. Don't let anything slip past you and, for now, I'm not allowing any of you out on mission that require you to be too far from the school grounds." The students nod in agreement. "For now I want you children to get some rest and get ready for your classes for tomorrow." Another set of nods and the children were dismissed from the office, leaving the three demons alone.

Silence fell over the room once again and no one spoke. It was as if their words had somehow left them and would not return. Finally, with an odd grin on his face, Mephisto suddenly got up.

"Well, I have to go and see if they replaced that burned charm. I'll be taking my leave for now." With that, Mephisto left the room, grin never leaving his face.

Now left alone in the still semi-charred office, Amaimon and Blizzard didn't know what to do next. Well, Blizzard didn't know what to do, Amaimon knew exactly what he was doing. With quick movements, Blizzard is once again pulled into a hug from her beloved Demon Earth King.

"Blizzard." Amaimon's voice was filled with the sadness he had felt for those 200 years she was gone but also had joy laced within them as well. "I missed you so much. Please, please promise me that this time, this time you won't ever leave me like that again." She felt wetness on her shoulder, telling her that Amaimon was crying again. Feeling her own tears fall down her face again, Blizzard wrapped her arms around Amaimon, returning the hug. Crystal Ice Staff long forgotten on the burned floor.

"I promise. I'm so sorry Amaimon. I missed you too. I missed you so much. I just wanted to keep them safe, I didn't want to lose the only home I ever had. I'm so sorry for leaving you. I promise, I promise I'll never do it again. I-I-I," with no other words to say, Blizzard just stood there and cried into Amaimon's shoulder. Feeling a hand reach the back of her head, she looked up into the face she so longed to see again.

"I wanna show you something. Come with me?" With a smile on his face and tears still on his cheeks, Amaimon stared at the one person her could call 'his'. She smiled.

"Just like before, huh?" They both laughed, remembering that day.

"Yeah, just like before."

"Amaimon."

"Yeah Blizzard?"

"I love you so much."

Amaimon's eyes went wide at hearing those words again. With a smile, he and Blizzard head for the door to the balcony. Amaimon, picking up his small Ice Queen into his arms and sitting her onto his shoulder, then jumped off the balcony and headed to a place that Blizzard would never had imagined existed, not even in her dreams.

"Amaimon."

"Yes?"

"Do I have to be blindfolded again?" For the first time in 200 years, Amaimon and Blizzard shared their first laughs together. Yes, to them, it was almost exactly like that time. The first time Blizzard ever told Amaimon she loved him, and after this, she'll love him even more, if that's even possible.


	6. Chapter 6

_***Fixing a Small Problem***_

"Amaimon, can I take off the blindfold now? I wanna see where you took me because I know full well we are no where near any form of snow or ice." Blizzard had long since grown impatient with waiting to see where Amaimon had brought her. She was also very concerned about Amaimon's shoulder, hoping to Satan that she hadn't frozen it through and through. Not that the poor Ice Queen could help it.

"Calm down, we're almost there. I promise." With a huff of mock anger, Blizzard sat quietly on Amaimon's shoulder. The tie that Amaimon had used to blind her had frozen solid at this point, still blinding her vision.

"You do know that this tie is completely ruined right?" She heard a laugh.

"I know, but I don't really care." She felt Amaimon suddenly stop. "We're here." He put Blizzard down. "Remember when you said you wanted to see what a real flower looked like?"

"Yeah, why?" Another laugh was heard from the boy standing above her.

"Well, see for yourself." The blindfold was removed and her eyes were hit with a blinding light. When she was able to see again she found herself on the branch of a tree, looking out over the biggest field of flowers she has ever seen before, although, it was the only field of flowers she's ever seen. There were so many different colors she couldn't even name some of them. Winds were blowing her white and blue colored hair in every direction. Never in her life could she have ever imagined that flowers would look so beautiful. To her, the sight was more wonderful than seeing her home from high above. There were brightly colored flowers mixed with some darker colored ones, even ones that were multicolored.

"Amaimon."

"Yes?" Without looking at him, Blizzard knew he was smiling. She was smiling as well when she hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! They're so beautiful!" She let go much to Amaimon's mock disappointment. "I never would've guessed or ever dreamed that they would look so pretty. I don't even know half of the colors I'm seeing right now."

"I knew you'd like it." As Amaimon brushed off the small amount of frost from his jacket he suddenly remembered something. "Blizzard." She turned to face him.

"Yes?" Without a warning, Amaimon took hold of Blizzard's pentagram necklace. Suddenly the black gem began to glow and something seemed to feel different around the very confused Ice Queen. When Anaimon let go the light disappeared. Blizzard was now thoroughly confused. "Amaimon, what did yo- mmpf!" Without any warning what so ever Blizzard found herself being kissed for the first time by Amaimon. She tried her best to push him away for fear that she was going to freeze him but found herself being lifted. Amaimon had lifted her into his arms and pushed her against the tree they were standing in. Not letting her have the chance to try and push him away again. Amaimon finally pulled away from Blizzard, allowing her to breathe once again. Seeing the slight panic in her eyes Amaimon laughed lightly.

"I've been waiting over 200 years to do that." Blizzard, confused by Amaimon's statement, looked at him closely. Her confusion then turned into shock as she noticed that no frost had appeared on his lips or his arms. He wasn't being frozen by her powers which led her to become a stuttering mess.

"Wh- But, how? I-I mean, it's just- I don't get it! What did you do?" Amaimon laughed again.

"I used a spell that prevents you from freezing everything you touch, so long as you keep the necklace I gave you on." A smile was clear on his face.

"Really? I-I won't freeze everything I touch now?" There was joy clear in Blizzard's voice.

"Yes. Is me not holding you and kissing you enough proof?" With a mischievous grin, Amaimon kissed Blizzard once more. The kiss was shorter than the last one but it still sent shivers down Blizzard's spine. "Or was that sufficient enough?" Both started to laugh.

"You have got to stop surprising me like that Amaimon."

"And why would I do that Blizzard?"

"Because you're just spoiling me at this point." With that Amaimon put Blizzard back on the branch.

"Now, my Ice Queen, would you like to go see the flowers with me?" Amaimon held out his hand. With a smile, Blizzard took his hand.

"Yes, I'd love to, my Earth King." Amaimon and Blizzard jumped down from the branch and Amaimon led Blizzard around the field of flowers. Blizzard had many questions and Amaimon answered everyone to the best of his knowledge. By the end of their tour, both were exhausted and it the blue skies were turning dark. Knowing that Blizzard might fall asleep on the way back, Amaimon carried her bridal-style back to his Aniue's office which had been fixed while they were gone. With sleep tugging at his eyes, Amaimon put Blizzard down on the couch and lay down next to her. He pulled Blizzard into a protective hold with one arm wrapped around her and the other under his head. Blizzard, who was now asleep, unconsciously nuzzled into Amaimon's chest. With both asleep, neither noticed the door to the office opening. The one who opened said door was none other than the person who worked in said office.

Mephisto immediately noticed the two sleeping on his couch. Mephisto being himself rushed over to his desk and pulled out a camera. Slowly and quietly, he made his way back to his Ototou and the young Ice Queen, quickly snapping a picture of the sleeping couple.

"Ahh, true love. I've never seen it more radiant than in these two." Mephisto whispered to himself as he continued to fawn over the two until Blizzard made a small noise in her sleep. Not wanting to wake the two, Mephisto made his way back to the door and left. "Sleep well my little siblings." With that said, the demon headmaster made his way down the hall to his room leaving the two demon rulers to sleep in peace.


	7. Chapter 7

_***The First Move is Made***_

Amaimon sat with Blizzard on the couch they had fallen asleep on the night before. Both were completely board out of their minds now. Just a few hours before Mephisto had sternly told the two not to move from his office while he was at another mandatory meeting. Both let out a sigh as they remembered the lecture they were giving.

_*3 Hours Ago*_

"_Now listen you two, I have a lot to do today and I can't have you both running around and getting into trouble." Mephisto was waving a gloved finger at the couple who had just awoken from their peaceful slumber. "Now, I want you two to stay in my office until I get back. That means no using the Infinity Key Amaimon, understand?" His Ototou gave him a meek and unconvincing nod. "As for you Blizzard, well, the same goes for you as well." He gave them both one last stern look before turning and leaving them in the office._

_*Back to the Present*_

With nothing to do, the two had quickly gotten board. Amaimon had really wanted to show Blizzard more of Japan but was afraid of the punishment his Aniue might give them both if he found out that Amaimon had disobeyed a direct order. Blizzard, on the other hand, was more worried about when Claude's next attack might be. The Fire King was known for his random yet powerful assaults on his enemies. Knowing the danger was half the worry and the rest was trying to figure out when an attack would be coming.

"Hey, Blizzard?" Amaimon's voice snapped the young Ice Queen out of her thoughts.

"Yes Amaimon? What is it?" She looked up at Amaimon.

"I've been meaning to ask, how come you haven't changed at all?" There it was, the question she knew she'd have to answer sooner or later. It was true, while Amaimon had changed, Blizzard had looked the exact same way as she did 200 years ago. She was much shorter that Amaimon now and she seemed to still look as though she was a child. Amaimon had grown much taller and his features had changed from a child's to that of a teenaged human's. Blizzard, on the other hand, was still small and frail looking and her features had not changed at all, still making her look like a pre-teen human. With a sigh, she answered Amaimon's question.

"Well, when I was frozen, my body couldn't change within the ice. It was forced to stay the same as it was that day for the past 200 years. I couldn't move nor could see. I was at a complete standstill in time. I was still able to hear what was going on outside the ice, which is how I knew about Claude's plan, but I wasn't able to move." Amaimon looked quizzically at the girl below him.

"Then how did you get out of the ice to come here?" That was a simpler question for Blizzard to answer.

"Well, I created the ice so I was able to will it to let me go. My determination allowed me to release myself from top of the ice dome earlier that I was supposed to." Another confused look. "That ice, it was supposed to hold me for 1000 years." Confusion turned to shock, then a smile graced Amaimon's lips.

"Well, I'm glad you're here now. I don't think I would've made it another 800 years without you Blizzard." His arms wrapped around her waist in a tight embrace. Blizzard smiled up at her Earth King and laid her head back on his shoulder. Taking one of Amaimon's hands into hers, she gently intertwined their fingers.

"I'm glad too, Amaimon." Now preoccupied with telling each other different stories, neither had noticed an oddly colored raven sitting on the balcony of Mephisto's office. The raven sat on the railing for a time, simply watching the couple inside. Then, it flew through the window, shattering the glass and gaining the couple's attention. The bird landed on the edge of Mephisto's desk and stared at the confused demons in front of it. Once again the bird took flight and flew right above their heads. Suddenly it began to change and grow in size. The bird suddenly let out an ear piercing screech and attacked Blizzard with its talons. The attacking bird grabbed Blizzard, digging the razor sharp talons into her shoulders and hoisting her into the air.

"Blizzard!" Amaimon moved the attack the large scavenger but was blown back by the powerful winds the raven was making with its wings. Blood was dripping onto the floor as the grip on Blizzard's shoulders tightened. When Amaimon regained his sense of balance he launched another attack. The raven dodged just in time and Amaimon smashed into his brother's desk, shattering the wooden object into pieces. Flying over Amaimon, the raven carried Blizzard out of the office and made a B-line to the forest that surrounded the school. Not going down without a fight, Blizzard struggled to get the bird's talons out of her shoulders. Ignoring the searing pain, Blizzard grabbed the raven's left leg and raked her long, sharp black nails down the rough skin. The raven let out a pain filled cry and released her. Blizzard was falling and fast. She was reluctant to use her powers in such a densely populated area such as a school, but something had caught her mid-air before she had to make that decision.

Amaimon had jumped from the balcony and caught Blizzard just in time. He landed on his feet with Blizzard in his arms. The raven had landed a few feet away from them, bleeding profusely from its left leg. Amaimon set Blizzard down while her wounds healed and made a move to attack. As if it had foreseen the attack, the large raven took flight once again. This time it left without any unwilling passengers. Amaimon was ready to follow the demon bird when he heard a pained groan. With one last look in the direction the raven had taken off in, Amaimon then refocused on the injured Blizzard. The wounds had almost healed but she was still in immense pain. The talons had dug deep, tearing multiple muscles and it seemed like they had nicked part of her collar bone. The wounds on the outer layer of her skin had basically healed already, but the wounds to her muscles and bones were a different story. They would take more time to heal.

"Blizzard, are you okay?" Amaimon had helped Blizzard to her feet. She had a look that seemed to be in between slight discomfort and complete agony. With a weak wave of her hand that seemed to cause her even more pain, Blizzard stood up straight.

"I'll be fine. But we have to get out of the open, people were bound to hear those screeches." Amaimon nodded and without warning picked Blizzard up. She winced but relaxed in his arms. He carried her back to Mephisto's office and they hid there until Mephisto himself had come bursting into the room. All in all, the room had been wrecked, there was blood in the floor where the raven had first held Blizzard and both demon rules were sitting on the very couch they had been sitting on when Mephisto had left earlier that day. So, to sum it up, the two had a lot of explaining to do to their now fuming older brother.


	8. Chapter 8

_***Devising a Counter Plan***_

_*Last Chapter*_

_With one last look in the direction the raven had taken off in, Amaimon then refocused on the injured Blizzard. The wounds had almost healed but she was still in immense pain. The talons had dug deep, tearing multiple muscles and it seemed like they had nicked part of her collar bone. The wounds on the outer layer of her skin had basically healed already, but the wounds to her muscles and bones were a different story. They would take more time to heal._

"_Blizzard, are you okay?" Amaimon had helped Blizzard to her feet. She had a look that seemed to be in between slight discomfort and complete agony. With a weak wave of her hand that seemed to cause her even more pain, Blizzard stood up straight._

"_I'll be fine. But we have to get out of the open, people were bound to hear those screeches." Amaimon nodded and without warning picked Blizzard up. She winced but relaxed in his arms. He carried her back to Mephisto's office and they hid there until Mephisto himself had come bursting into the room. All in all, the room had been wrecked, there was blood in the floor where the raven had first held Blizzard and both demon rulers were sitting on the very couch they had been sitting on when Mephisto had left earlier that day. So, to sum it up, the two had a lot of explaining to do to their now fuming older brother._

_*Present Chapter*_

"WHAT IN THE UNHOLY NAME OF OUR FATHER SATAN HAPPENED IN HERE!?" Mephisto had come running to his office when he and the ExWires had heard a God awful screech coming from the very place. When he had opened his office door all he saw was a freshly destroyed office, which had quite literally just been refurnished the day before, and his two younger siblings sitting on the very couch he had last seen them on. The ExWires behind him were almost as shocked to see the newly destroyed office as he was. Mephisto turned his attention back to the two who were just casually sitting on his couch as if nothing was wrong with the scene before them.

"Um, we can explain Aniue." Amaimon's innocent sounding voice flowed to Mephisto's ears. His eyes seemed to glow with a dark evil, telling the Earth King to hurry and explain before his Aniue decided to try and commit 1st Degree Murder on him.

"I'm listening Amaimon." Mephisto using Amaimon's name was sure sigh that he was beyond the point of being pissed. Amaimon quickly started to explain what had just happened.

"Well, to sum it up, we were just sitting here, behaving ourselves when a demon crow-"

"A demon raven, Amaimon." Blizzard corrected .

"Right, a demon raven came crashing into the window and attacked Blizzard. I got thrown into the wall while Blizzard got 6-inch talons in her shoulders." Blizzard decided to pick up from where Amaimon left off.

"Then the raven flew back out the window, still holding on to me, which, by the way, was very painful and it still hurts. Amaimon had tried to attack it but it dodged and that's how your desk got ruined. Then I was able to cut its left leg and it let me go." Mephisto had seemed to calm down a little, now that he had some inkling as to what happened but he still looked angry.

"So, please tell me why you two are just sitting on my couch as if nothing had happened at all." Mephisto's eye gave a small twitch of annoyance.

"Well, Blizzard's still in pain. The talons shredded her muscles and I think they nicked her collarbone as well." Mephisto's face had softened to an expression of minor annoyance. Even though he'll have to get all new furniture AGAIN, he couldn't stay mad at the two for defending themselves. Especially when he knew that Blizzard must be in pain if the talons had cut through bone and muscle. With a sigh, Mephisto started to help Rin and the others with all the intact furniture. When everyone was seated, Mephisto began his speech.

"Well, in light of what just happened, we now know that Claude is defiantly moving on the offensive side of this fight. Although, if you said that Amaimon, Rin, Yukio and myself were his targets I don't understand why he would send a demon raven to try and kidnap you, Blizzard. Do you have any idea why?" Blizzard answered with no hesitation.

"He's added me as his primary target. Now, my guess is that you guys are just play toys for the aftermath. I've had a rivalry with Claude since the day we met. He never saw the purpose of me being alive. He saw me as a weaker demon, someone who wasn't needed, someone who should've never existed in the first place." All eyes were locked on Blizzard as she continued her theory. "Now that he knows for sure that I'm alive he's going to do everything he can to get rid of me, once and for all. Claude isn't the type to just attack without a reason. That bird did something important for him. If it was just to weaken me then it succeeded, my shoulders are almost completely ruined right now. But if it was something else, my guesses are limited." All were silent until Mephisto cleared his throat.

"Well, since Claude made the first move, we'll have to make a defense strategy based on that move. I'm well aware of what kinds of demons are at Claude's disposal and I know that none are weak or without purpose. Claude is the type of demon who is relentless. His attacks could be from anywhere and at any given time, am I correct so far Blizzard?" Blizzard gives Mephisto a nod. "Then we need to work fast and, more importantly, as a team." The density of the air seemed to thicken with every word spoken in the wrecked room. "Yukio, I want you and the students to start training more often, miss a few classes if you must, I'll vouch for you children, but be alert at all times. Amaimon, you make sure that Blizzard's wounds heal correctly and when they do heal, you two are to use Amaimon's demons to find out where exactly Claude could be hiding. He can't be far if he plans on killing any of us himself, he's too prideful to let just some other demon kill any of us."

"What will you do Sir Pheles?" Yukio questioned his superior. A grin spread across Mephisto's face.

"I will be informing the rest of the exorcists that are stationed here to be on the look out as well. We're going to need all the security on this school doubled and all the higher ranked exorcists will be taking watch shifts. That includes you Yukio."

"Understood Sir. What about my class?" Mephisto looked at the class of ExWires before him and his grin only seemed to widen.

"Knowing this lot, they won't just sit back and just do as they're told, they can join the watch as well, but they must be accompanied by a senior exorcist. Am I clear?" The smiles from the ExWires proved enough that Mephisto was understood. "Now, as for right now I want all of you to get to the Cram School and start you training. Rin that means no slacking off just because you have the Kurikara sword."

"Hey! What makes you think I'd slack off!" Rin's tail swished out in annoyance. The others laughed at the dark haired boy.

"Because you have a tendency to act before you think." With a huff and incomprehensible mumbles to himself, the children of the Cram School were dismissed from Mephisto's office, leaving the three demons alone with each other. "Now," The two on the couch froze with the tone of Mephisto's voice. "You two are in SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Amaimon quickly grabbed hold of Blizzard and both made noises that sounded like squeaks of fear. None of the three were seen for the rest of that day. Mephisto may not have been that angry at the two, but Satan forbid they get away with no punishment for ruining a freshly furnished office. If you had asked him, his Ototou and Blizzard deserved what their punishment.


	9. Chapter 9

_***Healing is a Slow Process***_

"This had been possibly the most annoying and agonizing week of my life." Blizzard sat in Amaimon's lap within the Cram School's underground training room. For the past week Blizzard hadn't been able to do anything at all. The pain in her shoulders was too much. She couldn't even do the simplest of things. Today, though, Mephisto allowed them to go to the Cram School to watch Rin and everyone else train. The reason was because they had started to annoy him to the brink of insanity. Score 1 for them, it was only fair since Mephisto had made them clean his whole office. Well, he made Amaimon clean it, Blizzard could barely move, let alone clean an entire office.

Now, a week later, her and Amaimon sat against a wall and watched each Cram School student. First they watched Rin and Yukio. Rin drew his sword and the blue flames surrounded him and his brother once again. Yukio drew his guns and then the training began. The two boys hit target after target. Yukio hitting them dead center while Rin cut them to pieces. Next up were Shiemi and Izumo. They had their Familiars with them. Shiemi had a small Greenman with her and Izumo had two Demon Foxes. Each girl was skilled, Shiemi had the Greenman, who she called Nee, use an assortment of different roots or plants to attack and defend while Izumo's foxes destroyed the targets with precision and grace. The other three boys, Bon, Shima and Konekomaru, sat on the side lines studying every scripture in the bible.

All in all, it was at least more interesting than sitting in an office all day not doing anything or having anything to watch. When it was time for a break, the Cram students sat down with Amaimon and Blizzard. Even though Rin and the others had hated Amaimon in the past for almost killing Rin and kidnapping Shiemi, over the time they forgave him, especially now that Blizzard had gotten him to apologize to all of them when she had found out what he did. Now it seemed so normal to have the two demon rules around them.

"So how are your shoulders, Blizzard? Do they still hurt?" Shiemi asked. She was the one who had helped Blizzard with the pain for the past week.

"They still hurt but not as bad as before. I can at least move my arms now without feeling like they were gonna fall off." Shiemi smiled.

"That's good. It's important to keep moving them even if it hurts. You have to keep the muscles from getting used to being immobile or else it'll cause troubles in the future." Shiemi always was good at giving medical advice to others, she was a sweet girl. Blizzard liked the mood she gave off, it was nice and it made others relax around her.

"So, did your Behemoth find anything this past week, Amaimon?" Yukio asked. Amaimon gave a small sigh.

"Nothing. He's been running around looking for any sings of Claude and he couldn't find a thing." Instead of waiting for Blizzard to heal, Amaimon had sent his Behemoth out to scope out any place that Claude could be hiding. So far though, nothing had come up. Blizzard was starting to worry too. If they couldn't find Claude that meant that the Fire King had the upper hand on them. Blizzard let out a sigh which got everyone's attention.

"Maybe we'll have better luck when I can start helping. I feel completely useless like this." She leaned back on Amaimon's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Hey, you're not completely useless." She opened her eyes and looked at Rin. The half-demon boy was grinning from ear to ear. "You're the whole reason we're all still here." Blizzard gave a puzzled look at him. "Come on, Blizz. If it weren't for you we wouldn't even know about that Claude guy's plans. We'd be sitting ducks, not in here training our asses off so we can help you beat the shit out of this guy." A light blush appeared on Blizzard's face at the nickname Rin gave her but she did feel better about the situation. Although she was told Rin was a bit of an overzealous kind of guy he had a point. If it weren't for her, who knows how the situation would've planed out so far. She smiled.

"I guess you have a point, but still, it bothers me that I can't help at all right now. You're all working so hard, even Amaimon, but I'm just sitting around doing nothing." Rin gave an annoyed huff, then he took it upon himself to hit Blizzard over her head with his sheathed sword. "Ow! What was that for?!" She rubbed her head while glaring at the boy.

"For saying stupid shit like that! You're not doing 'nothing', you're recovering from your injuries. If you started helping out too early you could just put more strain on them, then you'd just wind up needing more time to heal and then what? What if Claude attacked while you were still unable to fight?" Blizzard looked at the ground, her gaze adverting Rin's. "I thought so, so shut up about not being able to do anything and just let your wounds heal. When the time comes, we know you and Amaimon will have out backs." Another grin spread across Rin's face.

"He has a point." Blizzard looked up at Amaimon. She was surprised that he was agreeing with Rin. Even though Rin had forgiven Amaimon, Amaimon was still resentful with his half brother for sending him back to Gehenna. Even if it was only for a small period of time. "You need to rest, let other's help you for once Blizzard. You deserve it after all you've done so far." Amaimon smiled down at the blushing girl in his lap. She looked away from Amaimon with a flustered look and the others took it upon themselves to start laughing. It didn't anger the Ice Queen at all though, in fact, she started to laugh along with them. It seemed she had been laughing a lot recently, as a matter of fact, she'd been a lot happier ever since she came to Assiha.

"Alright," all eyes were on Blizzard once again. "The fights are just going to get tougher from here on out. We have to be ready for what ever comes out way and no matter what, we have to have each other's backs. If Claude can find even the smallest weakness in any one of us we might all be in for a rough battle." Everyone exchanged looks with each other, then all eyes were back on Blizzard. "So, I want everyone to make a promise. Promise, right here right now, that all of you will make it out of this alive. I want to hear everyone promise." Blizzard smiled when everyone had swore that they wouldn't let her down. No matter what anyone said or would say, Blizzard saw that Assiha had some of the most loyal and determined people she'd ever met. After they had finished their promises, everyone went back to training, but all the training in the world wouldn't prepare them for what was in store the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

_***The Second Strike is Made, Will Blizzard be Able to Hold Up?***_

_*Note to readers, it has only been a day since Chapter 9, that is all*_

It was morning and a certain pair was just waking up from pleasant dreams they were having on their Aniue's couch. Speaking of a certain purple-haired demon, he had walking in just as Amaimon and Blizzard sat up from their temporary bed. The two looked absolutely perfect in Mephisto's eyes. He cleared his throat to get their attention and of course it worked. Two sets of eyes, one green set and one icy blue set, landed on him with sleep still clouding them.

"Good morning Aniue~" They said in unison. _Ahh, their voices sound so adorable in the morning. I'm glad that I no longer have to hear such a lifeless voice from my little Ototou, he sounds much better with his little Ice Queen with him. _"Good morning you two, how did you sleep last night?" Mephisto sat down on his chair and started looking over his paperwork.

"We slept just fine Mephisto." Blizzard gave a small yawn and stretched out her arms, wincing a little as she did.

"Your shoulder's still hurt, Blizzard?" Amaimon gave a yawn of his own.

"Just a little bit. Nothing to bad, but I wish they would just heal already." Blizzard gave a small playful pout. Amaimon smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Well," they two turned to face a busy looking Mephisto. "If you two want to, I guess I could allow you to have a walk around the school grounds. Only around the school grounds though, no going outside the barrier, am I understood?" Amaimon and Blizzard looked at each other with excitement written in their eyes and the next thing Mephisto knew he was caught in a tight hug from both demons at the same time.

"We promise we'll behave! Thank you Aniue!" They both sang in unison, then they were out the door before Mephisto could say anything else. With a grin spreading across his face, he fixed his now crooked hat and chuckled.

"Those two, still the exact same way as they were back then, energetic, inseparable, down right adorable but also very irritating sometimes." With one last look at the door the two had rushed out of, Mephisto returned to his work, although he won't be occupied by the paperwork for very long.

Now outside with nothing to do, Amaimon and Blizzard decided to do exactly what Mephisto had said, wander around the school grounds. They hadn't really taken the time to actually look around the school they had been living in until now. It was actually pretty big for a simple school, and it was pretty fancy too. They had to be careful though, classes were still in session and Mephisto would surely be angry with them if they disrupted anything involving the human children. So, as promised, the two stayed close to the outer ring of the school and stayed within the barrier. Even though Mephisto never said that they couldn't go further into the school grounds, Blizzard didn't want to take any chances knowing that one, Amaimon could possibly get into trouble and be punished by Mephisto, or two, they could wind up attracting a demon too close to the students of True Cross Academy. In the end, Blizzard was right to make the two stay on the outer ring of the school.

Not even half an hour into their walk, Blizzard felt a sudden heat wave hit them and then she fond herself being pulled out of the path of a molten rock being thrown their way. They knew what was going on long before a giant Fire Golem smashed its way into the protective barrier of the school. Claude had made the second offensive move, a sure sign he wanted to weaken them quickly.

"Blizzard, stay back, I'll take care of this thing." Amaimon had pushed Blizzard behind him and was ready to make the next attack. The golem had turned to face the two and with some what quick movements, it had thrown another molten rock at the two on the ground. Amaimon had put up a wall of solid earth the shield them and then attacked. A barrage of spike-like stones jutted out from the ground and pierced through the golem. Sadly, Amaimon's attack was ineffective. The rock simply melded into the golem's body and made it grow. They were both at a big disadvantage. Amaimon tried his best to try and cut the golem down but each move he made just increased the golem's power and so far had made it double in size alone. At this rate, the two just might be taken out. Dodging another attack Blizzard had an idea.

"Amaimon! We need to attack from different sides, if we can get the thing to follow one of us," she jumped to dodge a ball of lava thrown her way. "then we could probably do some damage. Okay?" Amaimon nodded. "Ready, one, two," she jumped again. "THREE!" Amaimon ran for the golem's right side getting its attention by jamming another stone spike through its abdomen while Blizzard created several sharp, solid ice swords and multiple ice shuriken. While the golem was distracted by Amaimon she focused where each weapon was to go and propelled them forward with the flick of her hands. Each one landed a decent blow to the golem. Steam rose from the flaming beast as the ice melted and doused its flames. The golem turned to face Blizzard and attacked once more with a wave of molten earth. Blizzard was able to dodge the attack, but just as she looked back to see where the wave would land she saw several student passing by. They were right in the molten wave's path of destruction. Moving on instinct, Blizzard had stood in front of the trembling students who, sadly, had seen the danger and froze in the spots they stood. Blizzard put up a thick ice wall to protect herself and the students behind her but she hadn't been fast enough. The force of the molten wave had caused Blizzard to be pushed back and some of the scorching hot earth had splashed onto her left arm, burning it severely. She screamed in pain but held the ice wall steady. When the danger was gone the wall had melted and the Ice Queen fell to the ground, clutching her arm in pain.

"Blizzard! Why you!" Amaimon turned to the golem once more and this time aimed for its head with his attack. Cutting the head of the golem clean off, he finally defeated it. Amaimon rushed over to Blizzard and the now fainted students. Upon closer examination of her left arm Amaimon saw that her shoulder blade had been snapped clean through. "This isn't good." He tried his best to console the now writhing Ice Queen until several Exorcists arrived to take the fainted students, as well as Blizzard, away to a medical office. Amaimon saw his brother approaching him and he looked to the ground.

"Amaimon, are you okay?" Mephisto was worried about both his little brother and Blizzard. At first Amaimon didn't speak but he eventually answered his older brother's question.

"I'm fine, but what about Blizzard? Will she be okay?" Amaimon had a tinge of sadness in his eyes. He felt as though it was his fault that Blizzard was injured yet again. Mephisto simply smiled at his little Ototou.

"She'll be fine. The Doctors will start her medical treatment immediately. She'll be up and running around again in no time at all." Amaimon smiled at his brother's optimistic view of the situation. Although, neither brother would be smiling if they knew what was in store the very next day.


	11. Chapter 11

_***With the Ice Out of Commission the Fire Will Burn***_

It was yet another morning but this one was very different from the rest. When Amaimon awoke his arms were empty. Blizzard was still in the ER from yesterday's fight. The students who had fainted had been convinced that they had simply dreamed of the horrible incident. Amaimon frowned at the empty feeling next to him, he already missed Blizzard. Mephisto had told Amaimon that it would be some time before Blizzard could leave the ER and he also said that she was out cold. It had turned out that the pain from her burns and broken shoulder blade were too much to handle all at once and had passed out on the way to the ER. Amaimon let out an exhausted sigh. He didn't blame her. After that fight, even Amaimon was tired, he still was. His arms and legs felt sore and his head hurt. He had gotten knocked around but it wasn't too bad, just a few bandages here and there. Just then Rin and Yukio came into the office.

"Yo, you damn clown! Where are you?" Rin seemed irritated. Amaimon sat up from the couch, gaining the Okumura twin's attention. "Oh hey Amaimon, is Mephisto in here?" Amaimon shook his head.

"Sorry Rin, you just missed him. He left to go check on Blizzard an hour ago. He said he had other things to do too so he won't be back for a while." Rin's tail twitched in irritation.

"Damn it! And we came all the way here to chew him out about yesterday!" Yukio sighed.

"Nii-san, you came to chew him out, I came here to make sure you didn't break anything." Rin turned to his brother with an angry look. Before the argument between the two sons of Satan could escalate anymore Amaimon decided to interrupt them.

"You know you could just stick around and wait for him. It's better than doing nothing and it would give me someone to talk to since Blizzard isn't here." The boys shrugged and decided to stay. The three had plenty to talk about but their conversations had been cut short when they heard a shriek come from outside. They rushed out onto the balcony and saw that the woods in front of them were on fire. The source of the scream was Shiemi who was on her way to see Blizzard. Out of the inferno came a figure. Said figure then jumped down onto the ground in front of the blazing forest fire. It was him. Amaimon growled.

"Claude." Amaimon jumped down from the balcony and landed next to Shiemi. The blond had a bag with her, probably filled with medical items. "So you finally show your ugly face." The Fire King laughed. "What's so funny asshole!?"

"Well, you just sounded so menacing, it was adorable." Claude gave a sly smirk to the four children standing just a few yards away from him. He had always considered Amaimon a child, he never acted like a true demon in Claude's eyes.

"So why'd you finally decide to show up? Here to surrender?" Amaimon gave a smirk of his own, showing off his elongated canines. Another laugh came from Claude's mouth.

"No, no silly Earth King. I'm here to finally rid myself of a few pests. You and those two boys standing next to you to be exact." Claude pointed and tanned finger at Rin and his brother. Amaimon gave a snarl.

"What makes you think you can beat us?" He took a step towards the Fire King.

"You mean you haven't noticed? Wow, you're really dumber that I gave you credit for. Who is missing from this picture? I know that Mephisto and those other human children will be here soon, but who won't be showing up at all?" Amaimon's eyes widened in shock and Claude's smile widened. "That's right boy, that weakling Ice Queen won't be showing her pathetic face around here for some time. If I recall correctly, she isn't even awake yet!" Claude started to laugh once again and Amaimon let out another growl.

"You bastard!" Amaimon launched himself at the demon Fire King.

"Amaimon wait you moron!" Rin wasn't fast enough to stop him. Claude's smile dropped and with a flick of his wrist, Claude sent Amaimon flying back into the wall behind Rin and Yukio. There was an indent in the wall where Amaimon had landed and Claude seemed to be bored of this firth already.

"Was that all? Was that really everything you had Amaimon? I'm disappointed in you, I thought you'd put up more of a fight considering that your beloved Ice Queen's life is on the line here." Claude was toying with Amaimon's feelings. He knew that is he got the demon Earth King riled up enough he'd lose focus and attack at random with no thought what-so-ever. But that wasn't going to be the case this time, before Amaimon could launch another attack, a hand had stopped him. When Amaimon looked up he was greeted with his brother's face looking towards Claude. The others had just arrived and were already in fighting positions.

"Now, now Claude, are you trying to start the fun before all the guests had arrived?" Mephisto's grin held something very dark behind it. Claude scoffed.

"That was the original plan, but I guess now I can kill you all at once and then make my way to killing the useless brat in your medical room. I believe it's called an Emergency Room, am I correct?" Before anyone had even blinked, Mephisto was in front of Claude, nails now elongated and claw-like. The demon's hat and cloak were gone as well. Claude side stepped and dodged Mephisto's attack.

"You won't make it out of here alive Claude." A horrifying, Cheshire like grin spread across Claude's face.

"Now, that is where you are wrong!" Claude was now behind Mephisto and his hand was engulfed in searing flames. With lighting speed, Claude had slammed Mephisto into the ground with the hand that was engulfed in flames. Amaimon took this opportunity to try and attack the Fire King once more but before his claws could rake through Claude's flesh the demon ruled had dodged yet again. A clear burn mark was on Mephisto's back where Claude had grabbed him to slam him into the ground. The Fire King had started to laugh once more. "You are both pathetic. Being here in Assiha has caused you both to go soft. I never would've imagined that you'd become this weak." Claude side stepped once more to dodge an attack from Rin. His unsheathed Kurikara blade merely slicing nothing but air.

"Nii-san, get down!" Yukio started shooting at the nimble demon ruler. Not one of his bullets hit the intended target. Izumo had taken a chance and sent her foxes to try and pin Claude so someone could hit him but they were quickly deflected and thrown back at her, effectively knocking her into the wall and causing her to fall unconscious. Shiemi knew that she wasn't much of a fighter, so she instead took up the job of trying to keep the fallen safe from any further harm. Using Nee, she put up a root barrier around her and Izumo, knowing that these roots were immune to fire.

"Mephisto, do you really think a group of human children can beat me? I am the Demon King of Fire fro Satan's sake! These humans can't even get close to me!" With that said Claude had disappeared and was now right behind Konekomaru. Without warning, Claude had picked Konekomaru up and threw him in the same direction as Izumo and Shiemi. Then he had grabbed Konekomaru's face with his hand, which was no longer encased in flames, and slammed it back into the wall a second time. The boy fell to the ground, now out cold just like Izumo.

"Konekomaru!" Bon and Shima yelled in unison. During the split second when Claude had turned his back, Amaimon took that opportunity to jump back up on the balcony and when he saw the chance, he propelled himself down to try and grab hold of the cocky Fire King. Just when Amaimon thought he had him, at the very last second Claude vanished once more and Amaimon had instead made a small crater where he landed, just missing Konekomaru and the girls.

"Please Amaimon, I saw that move coming a mile away." Claude had turned to face the snarling Earth King. Rin tried to cut Claude again while he wasn't looking but it seemed that the Fire King was always one step ahead of them. Rin missed again, then Yukio started firing but just like the last time, every bullet missed. Shima decided it was time to join in this fight and ran towards Claude. He swung his Kirik at Claude but missed. Claude had side stepped and was now on Shima's right side. Shima was then promptly kneed in his gut, blood coming out of his mouth. Claude had broken every rib Shima had. The pink-haired boy went flying back and landed at Bon's feet, Shima's Kirik falling to the ground in front oh him still loosely in his hand. Shima tried to get up but before he could a searing hot hand had grabbed him and tossed him over to the others who were being protected by Shiemi. Shima's arm mow had a hand shaped burn on it. Claude smiled sadistically.

"Worthless trash should just stay over there where it belongs." Claude's attention turned back to the remaining five who still stood. He gave each one a good look, knowing full well that none of them were strong enough to even lay a finger on him. "Well, which one of you wants to be next."

The five males started to worry. If they couldn't even get close enough to just scratch this guy, how in the name of Gehenna were they supposed to beat him? It looked as though the Fire King's goals were going to be met. Claude might actually succeed in his mission of killing them all. Without Blizzard there to try and help them it looked as though they didn't have a chance against this guy. Even worse, back at the ER, Blizzard was still in the process of being healed using special spells, but the doctors were no where near finished. Will Blizzard even wake up before all her friends and loved ones were killed?

_Amaimon, don't leave me._


	12. Chapter 12

_***Can They Put Out the Fire Without Water?***_

Huffs and pants were heard along with the crackling on fire. Five boys remained on the battle field, winded and wounded. Claude stood only yards away from Amaimon and the others, a sinister smile gracing his face. Orange eyes glared down at the Earth King and his comrades. The Demon Fire King had long since grown tired of this fight and was aiming to end it soon. Mephisto, on the other hand, had different plans. The True Cross Headmaster wanted to draw out the battle for as long as they could. The longer the battle is drawn out, the better chance Blizzard will be able to fight. The doctors only need a little more time and Blizzard will be completely healed and ready for battle.

_Just a little longer, just a little longer and she can fight again. All we have to do is draw out this fight for a little longer. _Mephisto was ready to go for another attack when he felt a burning sensation slice across his back. He turned his head only to see Claude's ginning face. A scream left Mephisto's throat as white hot pain shot through his body. That scream got everyone's attention.

"Aniue!"

"Sir Pheles!"

"Bastard!" Rin made a B-line towards Claude and swung his sword. Claude had dodged and now was behind Bon.

"And now it's time for you to join your little friends over there in the trash pile!" With a swipe of his clawed hand, the Fire King sent Bon flying into the now cracked and shattered wall where his friends lie. His side burned and no longer awake. Mephisto had been able to crawl over to Shiemi, he was no longer able to help his brothers. The Earth King was now left with only the Sons of Satan to fight the powerful Fire King. So far none had even been able to touch the Fire King. There seemed to be very little chance that the three boys would be able to last much longer. Claude wasn't wasting time either. He was throwing attack after attack at the three that faced him. Each one either being dodged completely or just barely hitting their intended target. Amaimon's thoughts started to run wild.

_What if we can't stop him? What if we fail and he gets to Blizzard before she can fight back? What if she dies before he even gets there? Rin and Yukio can't hold out much longer and neither can I. We have to do something, anything! My body feels like it's tearing apart with every move. I can't even imagine what Rin and Yukio are feeling._

Amaimon hadn't seen it, but both Rin and Yukio had been burned badly on their arms and legs and it was starting to wear on them. Yukio fired shot after shot and Rin kept swinging his sword, trying desperately to just nick the damn Fire Demon but still missing. Nothing they were doing seemed to work and with every move they made it only made them weaker. Claude on the other hand wasn't even breaking a sweat. He had been moving the most and he didn't even seem the slightest bit tired.

"You know, you three are just so boring. Why won't you just die already and let me kill that damned Ice Queen?" Amaimon let out a growl at Claude's statement.

"Why don't you just go back to the Hell hole you crawled out of!" There was no way Amaimon would let Claude get to Blizzard. He had finally gotten her back after 200 years of loneliness, there was no way he would let Claude take her away from him again. Claude had another grin on his face.

"Now why on Earth would I do that when my prey is here?" Before Amaimon had time to move Claude had a hand wrapped around his neck, depriving him of much needed air. When Rin and Yukio moved to help him they were bound by rope like flames, although they were warm, the flames didn't burn them. "You and that damn Ice Queen of yours have been a pain in my ass for over 200 years now Amaimon. You think I'm just going to roll over now? Now that I have that cold hearted bitch where I want her, she's not going to make it out of Asshia alive." Claude's grip on Amaimon's neck tightened. "Hell, by the time I'm done with her she won't even have any bones left! I'll burn her to nothing more than ash on the pitiful ground she walks on." Claude started laughing like a maniac.

"W-wh-y." Amaimon managed to choke out, his oxygen levels getting dangerously low.

"Why what? Why try and kill Blizzard? That's a simple answer you stupid fool. I want her dead because she's weak, and there's no room for the weak in this world we live in. Anything that is weak should've never existed in the first place, that includes you, Mephisto and the so-called Sons of Satan. The only weaklings that demons need is humans because without them, let's face it, we probably wouldn't even exist ourselves. But that's not the matter at hand here now is it Amaimon?" Claude released Amaimon who in turn started gasping for the air his lungs so desperately craved. Claude sneered down at the sight before him and then took it upon himself to kick the already injured Amaimon in his ribs, making the Earth King land in front of Rin and Yukio.

"Amaimon! Hey are you alright?" Rin was trying to get out of his confining flames but was unsuccessful. Amaimon coughed a few more times before answering.

"I'll live, I'm fine." They heard a laugh and looked at Claude once more.

"That's too bad Amaimon. I was hoping that would've broken that stubbornness in you, but I guess I was wrong. What a shame, but now, I think I'll really end this battle once and for all." Claude held out his hand and a small wisp of fire hand formed above it. That wisp started to grow larger and larger with each passing second. Soon, that harmless wisp was now an enormous, solid ball of reddish-orange fire. "This is it for you three, say good-bye to this world." And with that, Claude had thrown the fire ball at the three boys who were stuck where they sat. Time seemed to slow down and Amaimon was running through his thoughts once again.

_This is it. We're done for. What's gonna happen now? Blizzard, I can't just leave her. I can't die, not like this, but I can't do anything to stop it either. I'm worn out, I don't have any strength left in me to fight back. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT! WHY!? WHY DID IT HAVE TO END LIKE THIS!? WHY!? YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS! I SWEAR I WILL! DAMN YOU CLAUDE!... Blizzard. Blizzard, I'm sorry._

"Blizzard!" Amaimon called out to his beloved Ice Queen one last time knowing he might not ever say it again. But just as the fire was about to engulf the three helpless boys a cool rush of wind washed over them and the fire bonds that held Rin and Yukio were gone. Amaimon, who had his eyes shut tight, opened them and looked up to see an ice wall in front of him. Everyone was speechless, even the mouthy Fire King, although, he didn't stay quiet for long.

"How!? How did-" Claude was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"Looking for me Claude?" There, where the ice wall had once been, stood a girl, with white hair and blue bangs. Her icy blue eyes glaring daggers at the Fire King as her hand tightened its grip on her Crystal Ice Staff while the other unconsciously held onto her pentagram necklace. Yes, it was her, there was no doubt about it. She was finally there.

"Blizzard, you made it." Amaimon smiled. Finally, finally, they would have a chance.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey everyone! So sorry for not posting in a while, writers block sucks major ass! Anyway, here's the next chapter and let me just say there's a twist within this chapter you guys would've NEVER guessed ;) Enjoy!_

_***Blizzard's Past Haunts Her Present Fight***_

_*Last Chapter*_

"_Blizzard!" Amaimon called out to his beloved Ice Queen one last time knowing he might not ever say it again. But just as the fire was about to engulf the three helpless boys a cool rush of wind washed over them and the fire bonds that held Rin and Yukio were gone. Amaimon, who had his eyes shut tight, opened them and looked up to see an ice wall in front of him. Everyone was speechless, even the mouthy Fire King, although, he didn't stay quiet for long._

"_How!? How did-" Claude was cut off by an all too familiar voice._

"_Looking for me Claude?" There, where the ice wall had once been, stood a girl, with long white hair and blue bangs. Her icy blue eyes glaring daggers at the Fire King as her hand tightened its grip on her Crystal Ice Staff while the other unconsciously held onto her pentagram necklace. Yes, it was her, there was no doubt about it. She was finally there._

"_Blizzard, you made it." Amaimon smiled. Finally, finally, they would have a chance._

_*End of Last Chapter*_

Blizzard stood in front of the group, her eyes seeming to glow with enough rage to freeze even Claude. To the group who had previously been engaged in battle with the Fire King, Blizzard was an angel. If she hadn't shown up when she did the others were sure they would all be dead. Mephisto let out a sigh of relief but quickly withdrew it when he remembered her old injuries.

"Blizzard, are you completely healed?" Mephisto didn't want to turn her attention away from their enemy but he had to be sure.

"Yes, I'm fine now. You all just rest. You've earned it for the way you've been fighting." Her eyes never left Claude as she spoke. She knew what was at stake here. She knew that no matter how hard this fight would be she had to win. That was what Blizzard had to do, win. Taking her eyes off of Claude for the first time since she arrived in the fight, she turned to look Amaimon in his eyes. Her icy-blues eyes locked with his green ones, then she smiled and whispered so low that only those with demonic hearing could her.

"_I love you, always remember that okay?"_ With those words said, Blizzard had turned back to face Claude and before Amaimon could even say anything to her, she was at Claude's throat. The fight had begun and nothing was going to stop it now. Fire and Ice clashed over and over while Blizzard's friends and loved one could only watch now, and they were unaware of the memories that were plaguing Blizzard's mind.

In her head, Blizzard was replaying her past with Claude, her past with her older brother.

_*Blizzard's Memories*_

"_Big Brother, wait for me please!" A young Blizzard rushed to catch up to her older brother. The red and orange haired demon stopped to wait for his younger sister._

"_You know I hate waiting Blizzard. You should learn to be faster and keep up." Claude gave a scowl to the future Ice Queen, making her flinch in fear._

"_I-I'm sorry Big Brother. You're just faster than me, it's hard to keep up." Blizzard looked down at the ground, adverting her brother's disappointed eyes. How she always feared those eyes. They never showed anything besides disappointment and hatred._

"_Just try and keep up this time. I won't wait for you again. Weak little brat." The last sentence was mumbled under Claude's breath but still meant to be heard by the young Ice Queen. Blizzard did as her older brother told her to do, trying her best to stay close to him. She loved her brother, truly she did, but Claude had always hated her. No matter what she did, Claude never acknowledged Blizzard as his sister. Today was no different. _

_As usual, Claude did everything he could to insult the young Ice Queen. Yelling at her for supposedly doing something wrong or just for the sake of yelling. He hated his so called sister. To him, he didn't have a sister. The girl that was supposed to be his only family was nothing more than a weakling to him. She was so frail looking and had no strength to stand up for herself at all. As far as the young Fire demon was concerned, she was nothing to him, and what was about to happen had finally sent him over the edge._

"_Big Brother! Help!" When Claude turned around he saw that Blizzard had fallen into one of the many craters that where scattered around Gehenna. She looked so weak! That was it, Claude couldn't take this weakling anymore._

"_That's it! Ya know what! Forget it! I hate you, ya know that!? You are the most pathetic demon I've ever had the displeasure of knowing! I can't believe we are even related let alone siblings! I'm not helping you anymore! Fend for yourself from now on! Or better yet, just fucking die down there you damned weakling! You're nothing to me, you don't deserve to even call yourself a demon! I never want to see you ever again!" After his outburst of all his pent up anger, Claude left a now stunned and saddened Blizzard in the crater she had fallen into. When she finally snapped out of her daze she knew Claude was not coming back for her. She had always known Claude hated her, she had just never thought he would say it like that. Instead of trying to get out, Blizzard sat down, pulled her knees up to her face and started to cry. She wailed for Satan knows how long before a certain duel-tailed baby blue and white cat had helped her out of the hole and brought her to the Land of Ice and Snow. That day, after she had finally let the feeling of her brother's betrayal sink in, Blizzard vowed that she would hate her brother just as much as he hated her. No matter what, she would always hate him from that day on._

_*End of Blizzard's Memory*_

That memory would forever be etched into the Ice Queen's mind. That was the beginning of it all. This, the fight, her falling in love with Amaimon, all of it. It all happened because of Claude. Blizzard didn't want to change what had happened in the past but she wished that Claude never started this fight. She wished she didn't have to kill him because, she still cared for her brother. Her mind may hate Claude for all he's done to her over the years but her heart, her heart has suffered with how much it makes her care about Claude, about her older brother.

_Big Brother, I'm sorry it has to be this way._


	14. Chapter 14

_***The Battle Comes to a Shocking Halt***_

If all the students had not been evacuated from the school the second Claude had showed up they would have surely heard the intense battle that was happening on the very outskirts of their school. Claude and Blizzard were fighting and had been fighting for what seemed like an eternity. Fire and Ice mixed and clashed, creating new smaller fires and freezing the ground and trees around them (the trees that were torched already, there weren't many). Amaimon and the others sat on the ground just barely out of range from the two raging demon rulers. Injured and winded, they could do nothing but watch as each blow was delivered.

"How are they Sheime dear?" Mephisto had told Sheime to work on the other, unconscious ExWires before she did anything to try to help him. To Mephisto, they needed it more than he did.

"They should be fine. Their burns will heal but I think Konekomaru needs more medical attention than just burn treatment. I think he might have a concussion." The poor girl looked so worried about her friend. It was a wonder to Mephisto that she had made it as fat as she did with her Exorcist training. A loud crack had gotten everyone's attention turned back to the fight. Blizzard had been thrown down and yet another crater was present in the mangled ground. She got up and all but launched herself back into the air and immediately the fight resumed. These two were not letting up on each other.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone fight like these two." Rin and Yukio were completely immersed in the battle before them. It was Yukio who had made the comment. Mephisto decided to enlighten the children a bit since there was not much else her could do.

"Those two had always been like that. Amaimon and I never did understand why though. Blizzard simply said that Claude was nothing more than a tyrant that was not to be trusted. We didn't want to pry any further than we did so we left it at that. But, this battle isn't just a simple quarrel anymore. These two are treating this fight as an all out war. Neither wants to lose so they're fighting tooth and nail to try and break the other. One way or another, when this battle ends, one will live and one will die, and who ever lives will determine if we live as well." The tension in the air had become thick and howls and growls were starting to escape the two above them.

Blizzard was holding her own even with her disadvantage against her brother. She knew she had to end this fight but she was getting tired. She knew why Claude was so strong at the moment, it was because of the heat from the sun. It gave him a power boost but it caused Blizzard's powers to be weaker. If it were winter in Asshia then things might be different, but she had to stay focused. Blizzard was okay for now so she launched herself again. She grabbed Claude by the collar and kicked him. Claude went flying down and hit the ground but got back in the air just as quickly. He raked his fiery claws across Blizzard's abdomen and kicked her side. She blocked the kick but the claws were able to graze her. It stung but she retaliated with an ice spear to his shoulder. It hit but quickly melted.

Blow after blow was thrown, received and then thrown right back. It almost seemed as though this fight would never end. Neither side wanted to give up. Each fighting and using so much power that just watching made you feel tired. Fire burned brighter and ice formed faster. Each ruler giving almost everything they could, maybe even more than they should, but all fights have to end at some point. Claude had gone behind Blizzard and in her moment of confusion he had grabbed the back of her neck and slammed her into the ground with a loud snarl. Blizzard let out a shout of surprise and pain.

"You really are a stubborn girl you know that Blizzard?" Claude's mouth was right next to her ear. She spat back a remark.

"And you're nothing but a heartless bastard that doesn't deserve the powers you were given at your damned birth!" She struggled under her brother's grip but Claude had put his whole weight on her so she couldn't get up.

"Stop struggling and just accept the fact that you're going to die already." Blizzard pushed up and slammed the back of her head into Claude's face, making him release her in favor of holding his now fractured nose. Blizzard jumped out of his reach.

"And you should just accept the fact that I don't plan on dying anytime soon." She propelled herself forward and tackled Claude to the ground and in seconds started to throw her fists which were now incased in ice. Claude tried his best to dodge them and succeeded for the first few but then one hit and the rest came crashing down on him. He then grabbed one of her flying wrists and burned it. Blizzard screamed and Claude took the opportunity to kick her in the ribs, breaking a few in the process.

It was evident that Blizzard was getting tired. She was slowing down and she had new injuries. Claude looked only slightly winded and had minor injuries. Amaimon was starting to fidget and that was never a good sign. Mephisto knew his little brother and he knew that if was thinking what Mephisto thought he was thinking then this fight wasn't going to end very well. Just as that thought came into the Head Master's head it left as he hear a cry of pain come from the battle field again. Blizzard was on the ground and Claude was giving a shit eating grin. This was not good.

"Now," Claude raised his hand and a solid fire spear formed. "it's time for you to finally die!" He threw it at her. She wasn't going to be able to move fast enough. She was out of energy and out of time. She waited for the spear to hit, but it never did.

"AMAIMON!" She head the scream come from behind her. When she opened her eyes which hadn't known she closed, all she saw in front of her was Amaimon who had jumped in front of the spear. He fell to the ground, spear dissipating into the air. Blizzard was staring in shock. He body wouldn't move. She couldn't make a single sound. Amaimon wasn't moving.

_ He's not moving. He's not moving. He's not moving. HE'S NOT FUCKING MOVING! No. No. No. No. No. No. NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENEING!_

"CLAUDE!" A light surrounded Blizzard and in a matter of seconds, she was completely different. Everything that happened so far was nothing compared to what was about to happen.

Blizzard had released her true demon form.


	15. Chapter 15

_***A Blind Rage, Blizzard's True Demon Form Shows***_

_*Last Chapter*_

"_AMAIMON!" She head the scream come from behind her. When she opened her eyes which hadn't known she closed, all she saw in front of her was Amaimon who had jumped in front of the spear. He fell to the ground, spear dissipating into the air. Blizzard was staring in shock. He body wouldn't move. She couldn't make a single sound. Amaimon wasn't moving._

_He's not moving. He's not moving. He's not moving. HE'S NOT FUCKING MOVING! No. No. No. No. No. No. NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENEING!_

"_CLAUDE!" A light surrounded Blizzard and in a matter of seconds, she was completely different. Everything that happened so far was nothing compared to what was about to happen._

_Blizzard had released her true demon form._

_*Last Chapter End*_

Mephisto stared in shock and horror as he witnessed the beginning of the end for this grueling battle. Blizzard stood there, now completely different from her normal self. Her single tail had split into two and both were as shape as a knives. Her normal clothes had changed as well. Her shirt turned black and the sleeves wound down her arms and into gloves. Her pants were the same way, black and wound down her legs. Blizzard's wings were showing as well. Large ice wings protruded from her back and mist formed around her. If Mephisto and the others could see her eyes they would see that they were blank. Nothing filled those once loving ice blue eyes except for blinding rage and hatred. Claude was in for it now, nothing was going to be able to stop the Ice Queen now. Mephisto snapped out of his horrified daze and turned his attention to Rin and Yukio who had rushed over to get Amaimon out of the line of fire.

"Hurry up you two! Get out of there!" This gained the Ice Queen's attention and Mephisto had immediately regretted his action to call out to the boys. Blizzard turned around and everyone had flinched back. Blizzard's fangs were overgrown and her eyes, they didn't even look like hers. There was so much rage and hatred behind them that the students were sure that what they were looking at wasn't Blizzard. Blizzard was snarling and growling at the boys, Rin and Yukio never moved so fast in their lives. Blizzard turned her attention back to the Fire King that stood before her. Claude had not moved since her transformation.

"You think that petty little form is supposed to scare me? You don't kn-" He was cut off by Blizzard's hand grabbing his face and slamming him into the ground. The crater it made had made the others from earlier look like small pot hole in the middle of a street. Blizzard was faster than before, Claude was barely able to get away. Blizzard was having none of that. She had jumped into the air and followed Claude, now right in front of him. Bringing her hands together to make a fist she raised them above her head and slammed them down onto Claude's back. Blood could be seen escaping the Fire King's mouth before he all but flew into the ground yet again.

Back where Mephisto and the others sat by in fear, the students had become frantic. The Head Master had never seen his student so terrified. That just goes to show how fearful Blizzard had become.

"What do we do? What if she comes over here? We'll be killed for sure!" Sheime was on the edge of her sanity, and no one blamed her.

"Sir Pheles, what are we going to do? We can't move, none of us can carry Bon and the others and it's not like we can really move either. We're stuck here." Yukio was right of course. They couldn't move, but that didn't mean they were defenseless.

"I have an idea." Mephisto used what little strength her had left and put up a small barrier around the one Sheime had made earlier. It was small but it wasn't weak. "That…. should hold….. for a little while. At least…. until we can….. get out of here." It was clear that that last move had drained out the rest of what ever energy Mephisto had left. Now all they could do is watch as the battle continued between the two demons. The tides had changed drastically and now it was Blizzard who now controlled this fight.

Speaking of the Ice Queen, she was now pounding Claude's face into the ground. The Fire King desperately trying his best to get out of the iron like grip his little sister had on him.

_Damn! How is she this strong!? I always thought she was weak but this?! I never would've guessed she had this kind of power hidden away! I've got to get out of this situation and fast!_

With quick reflexes, Claude grabbed Blizzard's hand and threw her over him, sending her into the direction of the woods, or what was left of them. She went through four charred trees before she landed like a cat on one and jumped back at Claude, flying through the air. Claude jumped up to dodge her but she had grabbed his ankle. With more force than before she threw him to the ground and he skipped like a rock on water. When he finally managed to stop himself all her saw was white and blue and then he was sent flying again. This fight was _not_ going the way he planned. He didn't even have time to get up before his felt Blizzard's icy cold hands on him again. The sheer cold of them actually making his skin burn from the contrasting temperatures. Struggling to get free Claude was unable to think of a way to get out of this. After all he had done, all that waiting, everything, this is how it was all going to end.

Then someone, no not someone, Blizzard, spoke.

"You'll pay for what you've done." That's all she said before she started punching him again. That voice was nothing like he had ever heard come out of his sister's mouth. It wasn't her voice. It was the voice he could only describe as death. This wasn't even Blizzard fighting him anymore. This was a side a Blizzard that was never known because it had never existed before now. He was the one who had brought out this beast. This was Claude's fault and he knew he wasn't getting out of this alive unless he could somehow get the Ice Queen to revert back to normal. Just then as if by some unholy force (or merciful force) a voice had called out, and Claude knew exactly who it was.

"Blizzard!" She stopped and stared into nothing for a few moments.

_That, that voice. Is it, can it be? It has to be, I know that voice anywhere._

_Amaimon?_


	16. Chapter 16

_***It Ends Here***_

_*Last Chapter*_

"_You'll pay for what you've done." That's all she said before she started punching him again. That voice was nothing like he had ever heard come out of his sister's mouth. It wasn't her voice. It was the voice he could only describe as death. This wasn't even Blizzard fighting him anymore. This was a side a Blizzard that was never known because it had never existed before now. He was the one who had brought out this beast. This was Claude's fault and he knew he wasn't getting out of this alive unless he could somehow get the Ice Queen to revert back to normal. Just then as if by some unholy force (or merciful force) a voice had called out, and Claude knew exactly who it was._

_ "Blizzard!" She stopped and stared into nothing for a few moments._

_ That, that voice. Is it, can it be? It has to be, I know that voice anywhere._

_Amaimon?_

_*End of Last Chapter*_

Blizzard turned around and saw that she was right. It was Amaimon, he was okay, he alive! All her rage, all her fear, all her anger seemed to disappear when she saw Amaimon. He twin tails went back to being one, her clothes were changing back to her usual light blue tank top and darker blue pants, her ice wings seemed to melt away and her eyes, they had gone back to normal as well. They were no longer filled with anger and hatred like before, now they were filled with relief. Although they were about to be filled with pain in a second. Claude had taken his chance and burned Blizzard's abdomen, and with her old injuries back it cased more pain that the Fire King had anticipated.

Blizzard jumped back, howling in pain as the burning sensation spread throughout her body. Claude stood on shaky legs and whipped away the blood that covered his face. An evil, hate filled grin spread across his battered face.

"You don't know how much that's gonna cost you bitch. That was some pretty surprising strength you managed to pull out of thin air." Blizzard writhed on the ground, still in pain from her burns and broken bones. "I've had just about enough of being here. This ends NOW!" Claude lunged for Blizzard but she managed to dodge him. Claws clashed, insults and curses were thrown, and fire and ice continued the fight once again, only this time, there's a winner.

Claude had a slight upper hand and made another lunge and the Ice Queen. Grabbing the closest thing to her she thrust it at Claude. She felt a warm liquid hit her face and when she opened her eyes she saw that what she had grabbed was her Crystal Ice Staff, and the sharpened end had impaled Claude right in his heart. Claude looked down and knew that this fight was over, but he wasn't going out without saying something.

"You really are….. pathetic…. Blizzard." And with that, his body started to disintegrate, but Blizzard also had one last thing to say to her brother before he was gone forever.

"I'm sorry." She made sure no one else but Claude could hear her. "I truly am sorry Claude." One last smile had formed on Claude's lips.

"_So am I Little Sister." _And with that said, he was gone. The fight was over and Blizzard had finally won. She sat there, staring at where her brother had just been, replaying his last words in her head. Then she smiled. She got up and winced. She was beaten up pretty badly but she had other things on her mind. Making her way to the others she saw that the ones who were once out cold had woken up. She didn't care when, she was just glad they were okay. Her smile never left her face as she dropped to her knees in front of the others. They all looked at her, she had her head down and her face was hidden.

"Blizzard?" It was Amaimon's voice. Blizzard's smile only grew. She looked up at everyone with that smile on her face and laughed a little. It seemed like her smile had spread to everyone because now they were smiling too.

"Guess what guys?" Everyone looked at her. She seemed to glow and in that moment they knew that this Blizzard, they Blizzard they all knew and loved, was there to stay. They knew that the Blizzard they had seen during the fight would never be seen again. And that was something they could live with.

"What is it Blizzard?" Amaimon's voice sounded strong again and that made Blizzard's smile grow. She laughed again, then leaned back and looked to the clear blue sky.

"We won."


	17. Chapter 17

_***Omake***_

It had been a month since the fight with Claude. Blizzard and the others had finally healed enough to move around again. Blizzard and Amaimon had decided to take a short trip to Gehenna. She had one last thing to do there. As they made their way through the lands of their home demons everywhere had greeted them. They had been missed. Finally they arrived at their destination, The Land of Ice and Snow. Demons from all around had gathered to watch. Blizzard stared a chant and the ice dome began to glow and soon enough, it was gone in a flash of light. Finally, after 200 years, The Land of Ice and Snow was finally released and the demons of that land had greeted Blizzard with an 'icy' welcome. They were all so happy to see their queen again, and Frost was especially happy to see both Blizzard and Amaimon again. Asural was there as well, knowing full well that Blizzard wasn't staying for long, and he was right. The couple didn't stay for long. They had made their way back to Asshia but they didn't go home just yet. They had decided to relax for a little before returning to their new home in Asshia. The Ice Queen and the Earth King sat in a tree, simply watching the sky as the clouds rolled by.

"Hey, Blizzard?"

"Yes, Amaimon?"

"What are we going to do now?" Aamimon looked at his little Ice Queen as she though over the answer. He saw her smile and she looked back up at him.

"We have all of eternity to do what ever we want but for now, let's just enjoy the sunset okay Amaimon?" She turned around to face him while still sitting in his lap. Amaimon smiled.

"I'd love that Blizzard." And with that, they shared one last kiss before enjoying their sunset.


End file.
